


Rainy Day

by fourthage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthage/pseuds/fourthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7 on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

It rained on Team 7's sixth day together. Not immediately - when the team arrived at their usual meeting spot, the sky was an early morning grey and looked to be clear all day.

Two hours in, it was pouring.

Naruto was twice as loud as usual to prove the rain didn't bother him. Sakura fretted over her hair and took shelter under the same tree as Sasuke, inching as close together as she dared. Sasuke ignored her, ignored Naruto, and tried to ignore the suspicion that Kakashi was later than usual just so they'd be caught in the rain.

Sasuke was wrong, of course. Rain ruined the ink of Icha Icha Paradise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Substratum (The Diamonds in the Rough Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85989) by [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck)




End file.
